


If Life is a Movie

by Irma7x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Porn Star AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma7x/pseuds/Irma7x
Summary: Who would have thought that people shipped porn stars in the adult industry? On the odd day that Hux and Kylo’s faces get featured next to one another on very specific categories on Pornhub, they become an online sensation --as people start associating them as a couple, despite never having worked together. Will that raw chemistry surface on the day that the people’s wishes get fulfilled and they are finally booked to shoot a scene together?
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 33
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puellatenebrarum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellatenebrarum/gifts).



_**Phasma:** Have you checked your wonderful feed of comments my sweet Starkiller???? _

She was always the first one to bombard Hux with texts after a new video of his got uploaded online. It was practically her duty really, as Hux’s only friend and the one that helped him get involved in the business. 

_**Hux:** No. But let me guess. More requests for Kylo Ren and I to do a collab? _

_**Phasma** : You have to read them tho!! I swear these are gold!!! _

Hux had been lounging in bed on his Sunday evening, bored out of his mind from spending way too long in choosing something worthy to watch on HBO Go. So long, that he could feel his laptop overheating on top of his stomach. He decided to indulge Phasma and check, although he could not deny that he got a real kick out of reading the long strings of comments that everyone at PornHub left on his stuff. He did not know when or why, or from where had so many people gotten the idea that they could be him and Kylo Ren, but it was rapidly turning out to be the only subject of conversation in his videos. 

As for his career, Armitage Hux had always been curious about it—of what it would actually take to be involved in the porn industry. What started as a far-fetched fantasy in his teenage years became an actual interest later on, when he found that rebelling against his father and moving out of his house had proven to be more difficult than he thought, economically speaking. 

It was a subject that he and Phasma had always dwelled in, and while his best friend was always encouraging (with, of course, a side of fine roasting for his choice of job) he could not find it in him to actually do it. A very fortunate encounter with a producer, on a night out with Phasma, presented him with the opportunity that he had been too afraid to seek on his own. A couple of castings later, a flair in ratings and a wonderful raise in salary had turned Armitage Hux into a professional porn star—signed with First Order studios as _Starkiller_. He also had a personal account on Pornhub to keep his audience updated on his latest work, as well as to upload a homemade video every now and again for that high view count. 

Hux suspected that all the _shipping_ between him and Kylo Ren had started on the odd day that a thumbnail of one of his videos got featured on the “german” category on PornHub (one scene in a war General cosplay and his face had been there for weeks, to Hux’s distaste) while Kylo had been on the cover of the “striptease” category. Since that day, out of nowhere, Phasma had had a field day while reading some of the comments she had come across, sending them to Hux. 

_“Yo, that guy from german and the striptease dude would really look good together.”_

_“Omg, they would.”_

_“You know what, I kinda ship them.”_

_“I’d pay hard cash to see those 2 fuck.”_

_“Give me a himbo and a ginger twink any day, man”_

Just like that. When he and Kylo had never even been involved with the same people in the industry. Kylo Ren, was in fact, an amateur. Though that didn’t mean he wasn’t on Hux’s radar at all. Of course he had checked out his videos--he was curious to see what the craziness surrounding Kylo was about, and to see if he got the same amount of comments regarding them both on his profile, like Hux did. 

And he would never admit to Phasma, that there certainly _was_ something about Kylo, indeed. He had probably devoured every single one of his videos, from his very first upload to the last, even if they were all the same variations of him stripping and masturbating. Despite that fact, he was quite popular. There seemed to be _something_ about him that entranced his viewers as much as Hux. 

He felt strangely attracted to him. It went beyond his gorgeous, massive body: with muscles made out of marble and with legs that went on for _days._ In fact, everything about him was just _too big_ (from his nose and ears which he hid with his long hair, to that beautifully thick cock), not that Hux was complaining, no sir. Kylo was truly a sight to behold. And he was a curious contradiction. For all that physique that made him look like a greek statue, he had a certain boyish charm that was too endearing to see. It was in the way his black curls formed a gentle halo around his head in the videos where he would be seen resting against his pillows, or the way his expressive eyes looked up at the camera in utter amazement when he would be near orgasm; even more fascinating, when those brown eyes changed to hues of gold or green in a brighter light. 

Taken that into account, Hux certainly didn’t mind the gossip that much, and to be honest he was truly flattered and mesmerized, as he read on, about what could their followers see in them, to consider them a good match. So he clicked on his own newest video and immediately went for the comments section. 

The video featured him sprawled out on the bed trying out various kinds of toys on his ass for about 15 minutes before the second actor came on the scene, just at the point where Hux was flushed red all over and shaking from the intensity of the vibrating bullet he had stuffed inside himself. His scene partner, funnily enough, had long black hair and while he was nicely built, he was nothing compared to Kylo. Still, that was enough for everyone to blow up the comments feed with things like: 

“ _that’s the closest we get to a scene with Kylo Ren :((( damnit”_

_“it should be kylo up there fucking Starkillers pink little hole”_

_“man the guy looks so much like kylo, if only…”_

His favorite comment had definitely been: _“i bet starkiller was screaming so loudly because he was imagining kylo fucking him raw instead of that fugly dude.”_ That one had made him snort with laughter--was compelled to take a screenshot and send it immediately to Phasma with a text that said, _“That’s the winner of the day.”_

He wasn’t all opposed to Kylo fucking him raw instead of that _fugly dude._ His co-star had actually been a pain in the ass, and not in the way he liked. If Hux’s mind during a scene sometimes drifted off and thought of a set of very specific golden brown eyes, deep groans and long limbs, nobody had to know. And if, to unwind, he found himself deeply immersed in one of Kylo’s videos and came harder than usual to the sight of Ren’s beautiful body arching back in the same blissful state of ecstasy, it wasn’t anyone’s business but Hux’s.

Besides, it was all but wishful thinking. They would never meet, how could they? It was best for Hux to keep it all to himself, as a harmless dream. He knew that the longing he felt in his heart, as he looked at Kylo, was nothing but his own loneliness at play--that the warmth he felt at being associated with him simply stemmed from the comments that were now imprinted in his mind for him to dwell on. 

Despite his choice of career, he was still the same solitary man that retreated to his own when the lights were turned off. He only ever hung out with Phasma, and his only companion was his ginger cat, Millicent. For all his popularity in the industry, he wasn’t really bombarded with attention and he preferred it that way. So he closed the porn site and got back to HBO, finally landing on a feel good rom-com, just because he wasn’t in the mood to _think,_ and settled for another lazy Sunday on his own. 

\--- 

The following wednesday night, Hux could not sleep for two reasons: first, he had had one of the toughest days at work as of late, and had gotten home sore all over and in the foulest of moods. Non-cooperative co-stars and a self-centered director, not to mention a terrible catering service, had all been ingredients for a disastrous shooting day. To make matters worse, the torture would continue the next day--having left many scenes unfinished due to the very same lack of disposition from the crew involved. Hux’s blood boiled at the mere thought of having to endure it all again first thing in the morning. He had arrived home so tired but hopeful that that would make him fall asleep immediately. Yet, he was wrong. He knew what he needed to feel better. And he was immensely glad to find out that there was a brand new video awaiting for him at the very top of Kylo’s personal page. 

The title of it reads, “A request” and the thumbnail simply displays him fully clothed in a white t-shirt and pajama pants, seated on his bed and facing his webcam. Honestly, if all that man did was talk, fully clothed or not, he did not care. Kylo had a deep voice that was made of pure honey...or dark chocolate, or something else that was dark and incredibly rich. As Hux gets comfortable in his bed, he can’t help but think that Kylo would be successful doing ASMR. 

The video starts off with Kylo settling down and clumsily adjusting the angle of his webcam. It was the sort of thing that made him all the more charming; his videos weren’t staged at all, none of it was studio-perfect. There was something so personal about it. Once Kylo seemed to be comfortable enough, he began with an awkward laugh, unaware of how to start off with whatever he was about to say and trying to buy time to think while mindlessly toying with his soft-looking curls. 

“So, uh…” he flashed a timid smile, more self-aware than usual. “There’s been a flood of unusual requests lately on my inbox and I figured it was time to uh, address them finally. I’ve also received _fanart_ , wow, you guys, I didn’t even know people in porn got these.” Hux is so transfixed by that wide grin that he almost doesn’t process what Kylo was saying. He was obviously going to talk about _them,_ oh dear Lord. 

“Um, so...a lot of you have been saying that I should partner up with Starkiller for a scene...wow man, that’s huge. He’s like--real pro, his stuff is really classy and shit.” The more Kylo talked and laughed, the more Hux’s veins feel on _fire_. He was talking about him for fuck’s sake--after months and months of secret pining. 

“I don’t know, you guys, how could I ever, I mean...how does one contact such a personality? Anyway...I do appreciate the sentiment and all! I’m a huge fan and I’m flattered that so many of you think we should work together. I’m just a guy with a cam.” 

“So, uh, anyway…that’s it I guess, just a big thank you. I’ll just resume with the usual itinerary here. But um, I figured I should give a little something back for you guys. I’ll just get comfortable now…” Kylo adjusted his webcam once more, so that it was beside him on the bed as he reclined back and laid down. He supported himself with one elbow as he seemed to be browsing for something on his computer before starting. 

Hux gets a good look at those gorgeous eyes and pouty lips in close-up, how he was frowning in concentration as he searched for whatever he was about to put on. That seemingly innocent guy changed completely with one wicked smirk as he found what he was looking for and pressed play. 

Hux’s ears burn in embarrassment as he instantly recognizes what it is: an audio to one of his own videos--he could identify the entry music anywhere. If he recalls correctly, that one was a solo video, shorter than usual, only lasting about 15 minutes, and it consisted of him simply masturbating. The thing about that one in particular was that it was filmed to feel quite intimate and candid: with soft lightning, pale-colored sheets and lots of close-ups to his face and the planes of his body. He remembers that the direction on specific video had been to make it feel like a gift for a significant other. He clearly remembers his director telling him to imagine a lover observing him from a corner, or to look at the camera as if he was longing for his boyfriend to come play with him on the bed. 

So Kylo began his own little show. He started to lightly graze his body, from his neck to his clothed chest and then his navel, stopping his slow journey to remove his pajama pants. On his way back up, he pulled his t-shirt up to caress his abdomen and pecs, without actually taking it off--too comfortable among the pillows already, to bother to move. With every gentle touch, the more sated and pliant he became--eyes heady and muscles relaxing, undone from the previous awkward tension. It looked terribly enticing, such sweet touches. Those big hands, those long fingers...so sturdy, yet moving about Kylo’s skin ever so tenderly.

Hux watches as if hypnotized: how Kylo’s hungry eyes followed each of Hux’s movements on the video, how he licked his lips every now and then, how he squirmed in pleasure from his own touch. He was still, just skimming every inch of his skin, teasing himself and his viewers. Hux’s heart hammers so rapidly inside his chest, palms sweaty with the mighty need to touch himself--but not yet. Not until Kylo did it. 

Hux hears himself moan in the video, and that’s when Kylo took himself in hand and started to stroke his length deliberately--in tune with the slow pace of the character that Hux was playing in the scene. It was as if Kylo wanted to follow that set rhythm, to move as languidly as _Starkiller--_ as if he was right there in the very room that Hux had been in. Kylo gingerly moved his fist up and down his cock in a weak hold, not yet pulling hard, while his other hand travelled to his arched neck assimilating the phantom kiss of a lover. Kylo’s eyes closed, imaggining -- and It was the picture of the most innocent, inherent kind of human need. 

Without realizing it, it seemed, Kylo accidentally stroked himself harder than he had intended it--legs opening up and tensing in pleasure. _“Fffuck...”_ he groaned and immediately looked up at the video again, for he had gotten carried away and did not want to miss what Hux’s moves. 

_“Come here, baby...I miss you...I want you here with me, in me…”_ _Starkiller_ moaned. At _Starkiller’s_ pleads, Kylo got bolder with his movements, moaning intensely at the effort of trying to last as long as the video when the pleasure was starting to consume him, deliciously so. So he jerked himself faster--one hand gripping at the sheets, imploring for mercy as his eyes went half-mast and his lips turned swollen red from biting them.

Hux can’t hold it anymore. He had closed his eyes for a moment to breathe and get a hold of himself. But with the sound of Kylo’s moans and his own, combined in that video, it was so easy to imagine that he was there with him in the flesh, that Hux was there on the bed with Kylo, sucking him off and ruining him. All it takes for Hux to lose it and give in, is the sound of lube squelching, being coated all over Kylo’s cock, explicitly signaling the moment when Kylo started to stroke himself off faster and harder. 

“Oh God...” Hux sighs at the relief, gripping himself as hard and fast as Kylo. It was so intense, so soon. He wants to wait, wants to come at the same time as Kylo but he’s mere seconds away from exploding, having denied himself for the duration of the whole show. All of Hux’s senses are alight with the feeling of that built-up pressure around his cock, the sight of Kylo, the combined moans from the video--it’s too much. There’s no stopping the tidal wave when it approaches.

Kylo was looking straight into the camera, pleading and intently observing--mouth watering and eyes wide, muscles flexing from the vigorous pace of his fist. 

He looks beautiful. 

As if connected by some external force, they come together. 

Kylo closed his eyes and groaned as if pained--low and guttural, head arching back in ecstasy, and it was the sight of his cum shooting up and painting that gorgeous chest that has Hux doubling over in pleasure as well.

It’s amazing, like electricity, travelling from his very tiptoes up to his heart, that had short-circuited and burst into millions of pieces. 

When Hux opens his eyes again, he sees Kylo looking up at the camera tenderly. Puppy eyed and flushed, sated and recovering his breath. He didn’t say anything else. He just...seemed to smile with his eyes, not even hinting at a smirk with his lips. With one last sigh, Kylo ended the video. 

Hux doesn’t even dare to look at the comments. This hits way too deep. 

Now he knows he’s truly screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

The very next day, Hux finds himself aimlessly pacing along the studio in between takes, barefoot and covered in a fluffy robe as he waits for the production to rearrange all the props and lights for his next scene. He had been on the phone with Phasma for what seemed like an eternity, anxiously spilling all the details of what had transpired the night before. 

“I’m telling you Phasma! If you would just see the video you’d know! I’m not shitting you!” 

“So why don’t you just hit the guy up? He’s obviously interested from what you describe.” 

“But, how would it work!? What if he lives on the other side of the world? No, worse, what if it was all for show!?” 

That was something that truly saddened Hux. He hates to think that that could be a possibility--hates to consider what Kylo did was a mere performance, and that Hux was just twisting the facts to suit himself. Kylo did mention in his video that he wanted to “give something back” to the viewers. Well, what if that’s all it was? 

“Oh now you’re just being exaggerated!” 

“Well okay, but...really, Phasma. It’s impossible. Even if I messaged him, then what?” 

“You’ve got nothing to lose, relax. Just send him a DM, see where it goes. What could be the worst thing? Besides, you’re so smitten already! Don’t you want to take a chance?” 

“I’m not smitten!” 

“We’ve been talking for about half an hour about this guy. You’ve been explaining in full detail every single gesture he did to make it seem personal, you’ve analyzed everything he did and said to prove your point, are you not smitten?” 

“...Shut up. But what would I even say?” 

“Just whatever comes up, Hux. Aren’t you working right now!?” 

Honestly, this was ridiculous. He felt like a love-struck teenager. He was a 34 year old adult, for fuck’s sake. 

“I’m in-between takes!” 

Although Hux had already waved off his assistant like three times when she had come to retrieve him from his break. Now she was just shooting him death glares from a corner as he spoke. 

“Alright, alright, I have to go. I’ll call you later.” 

“Say hello to your boyfriend for me.” 

He did not message Kylo that day. Nor the day after, or the one after that. He had been overthinking way too much. He had opened up Kylo’s profile, lingered for a few moments with his inbox opened, to then close it reluctantly. That same ritual went on for a couple of days until he dropped the matter altogether. Losing before anything even began, without putting up much of a fight. Things never turned out in his favor anyway. 

A month passed, before his luck changed on a Friday dawn. 

He had to wake up early that day for his routine check-ups at the doctor and other errands. He had woken far earlier to his dismay and found that sleep evaded him. He tosses and turns, wanting to get back to sleep but to no avail; instantly, thoughts of a certain cam boy start creeping into his head and it all goes to _shit._ He grabs his phone from his nightstand and finds several email alerts awaiting him, but only one makes his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. 

It came from Poe Dameron from XResistance -- an independent, avant-garde company that produces the kind of art-house stuff that could easily pass for a Sundance short film. The sex scenes were all shot with quite the cinemathic lighting and angles in favor of the plot. They stood out for their mandate, consisting of creating content that presents real, consenting sex in contrast to the crude and degrading material of other popular companies. The email read:

_Dear Mr. Armitage Hux aka. Starkiller_

_My name is Poe Dameron, founder of XResistance Productions. We are an adult enterteinment company that aims to shoot films that present sex in a veridict way. We tell stories about desire, lust and intimacy, while pushing the boundaries of the ways in which we, as filmmakers, can craft an innovative experience for our viewers. Our site is conformed by a wide amount of online users that are encouraged to participate in polls and submit stories and confessions, that can later be translated into film._

_I am contacting you because the most popular request we have received over the last months, has been for us to direct a scene with you and the amateur star, Kylo Ren. We have already reached out to him, and we are pleased to say that he is on board (and happily so!). He has explicitly stated how much he has been meaning to work with you for a while now, and the team of XResistance would be honored to be the ones to facilitate this!_

_The scene we have in mind is quite simple, yet we believe to be quite powerful: we would be conducting the customary interviews with the both of you beforehand, following up with your encounter. The story is not actually scripted; what we wish to capture is a true moment, of two people meeting for the first time and exploring the natural connection/chemistry that arises with the both of you. You and Ben would be given free reign to do whatever comes up organically with the scene; nothing will be choreographed. We are looking to depict how the human connection can be manifested through sex. We would be happy to solve any questions, and further discuss the scene with you in person._

_It would be our absolute pleasure to count with your participation, and the entire team of XResistance is looking forward to your response._

_Looking forward!_

_Poe Dameron_

_XResistance._

Hux was, for lack of a better word, stunned. He doesn’t even process the e-mail, his fingers move on their own accord, typing out an immediate _YES_. 

_Well, fuck me, I’ll be damned._

Just...what had he gotten himself into? 

\--- 

It isn’t until two months later that the day comes. He had to fly all the way to the Ajan Kloss Studios where they filmed most of the XResistance stuff. It had been an overnight flight, and he thought he might be able to sleep his nerves out on the plane but he was beyond wrong. He spent 5hrs battling a jittery leg and a brain on full-on, overthinking mode. 

He had been picked up from the airport by Poe, who would drive him straight to the studios. 

“Hey buddy! Nice to finally meet you in person!” Poe had waved from a distance, waiting by the arrivals gate. He was several inches smaller than Hux, but what he lacked in height he made up for in enthusiasm --the guy looked as fresh as a cucumber at that early hour of the morning. He was muscled and tanned, sporting a handsome stubble on his strong jaw, and grey on his black curls. He looked exactly the part of a film director/producer, with his black shirt, denim jacket and sunglasses.

“Nice to meet you too, Poe” Hux said as they shook hands. 

“Was your flight alright?” 

“Yeah -- great. Thanks for having everything taken care of” Hux had hoped that he hadn’t been sporting dark circles under his eyes or else he might have come off as a big, fat liar. 

“Yeah, no sweat! Have you eaten yet? we can stop by to get breakfast before heading off to the studio.” 

“I’m great, thanks. I’d just like to sleep off the jet lag before the shoot.” 

“Sure thing. We’ll order drive through then, and we can head home sooner. Come! we’ll talk on the way.” 

Hux had been pleasantly surprised at how approachable and friendly Poe was -- genuinely friendly, and not the kind that seemed so over the top that came off as suspicious and fake. Most directors and producers he had met only cared about getting the job done, totally disregarding the actor’s needs. Poe was also incredibly intelligent and eloquent, and when he spoke about his company and what they stood for, it was with such a passion that it instantly comforted Hux. Poe truly believed in the art of filmmaking and when he spoke about their visual influences, he actually stated well regarded names of contemporary cinema -- not a single person of the porn industry. It was a refreshing approach, far different than what Hux was accustomed to. 

Their conversation had taken Hux’s mind off of things. For a little while at least. 

In the car, Poe explained all the logistics, made small talk...but Hux was tuning everything out. He did not care about shitty small talk now. 

He was going to be seeing Kylo fucking Ren in less than 4 hours. 

He was going to be having sex with him. 

He needed a drink. 

But he could not go into a shoot drunk, so he braced himself for a long day fighting off demons in his mind. 

The studio was an inconspicuous white house. To anyone else it might look like a regular mansion. It was minimalistic in its decor with lots of windows which worked best for productions that required lots of natural light, and rather spacious, fitting to accomodate all sets, lighting equipment and cameras. Poe guided him to his dressing room upstairs (that was really just a regular room, with a shower, a sofa, a few other chairs and a tall vanity). He advised him to rest while Kylo arrived, and walked him through to what his interview consisted of. 

It was all very standard -- they would ask him questions about how he got in the industry, his hobbies, what he liked most about having sex, what he enjoyed when giving and receiving. But they would also ask him about Kylo; if he knew about him and the fanaticism surrounding them both, if they knew each other. They also asked him not to change out of his clothes -- they wanted to keep everything as natural and true to themselves as possible. 

So Hux took a quick shower -- hoping that the steam would ease his nerves, if only the slightest bit, for he knew anything else was useless. But he had the most responsibility in the scene, being the one with experience. He had to remain strong and be present -- all his anxiety aside. After his shower, he dried himself and re-dressed, then laid on the sofa, hoping to sneak a power nap before the big moment came. 

A short while later, Hux is woken by a knocking on his door from his assistant on set, telling him that it was time. He's quick to dust the sleep away and compose himself. He checks himself in the mirror one last time, brushes his teeth. All the while, trying to numb out his feelings -- letting himself by guided down the stairs by the assistant as he obliged himself to blank his mind.

He’s made to wait outside the room that they’ve prepared for the shoot. He was told it was all set out as a normal bedroom, with a spacious bed with white sheets and silk curtains, all to be shot with natural light and a few reflectors. 

They have a screen set outside, for Poe and the rest of the producers and crew to watch the scene play out as the DP and camera operators record. 

Hux is still in his own headspace, but nearly faints as he manages to catch a bit of Kylo’s interview, going on at that very instant within the room. 

_\- “So you have never talked to him?”_

_\- No, never. But I am so excited, I’ve always wanted to talk to him. I’m a huge fan._

_\- "Why haven’t you?”_

_\- “Ohh, man, I don’t know. He must be really busy all the time. It just -- has never occured to me.”_

_“So you’re aware of the “shipping”, between you? is that what is called?_

_\- "Yeah, the shipping thing, yeah. I didn’t even know that happened in porn!” Kylo laughs and looks down in shyness. “It’s pretty crazy, it’s great. Like I said, I admire him and his work a lot, so. It’s an honour being associated with him in that way.”_

_“So what is it that you admire about him?”_

_Kylo goes mute for a while as he ponders over the question. He gets all the more flushed as he stumbles through his sentence._

_\- “He’s just such an intelligent man. I’ve read some of his interviews and listened to a podcast or two, and he’s so thoughtful. He’s really talented, too.”_

_\- So are you ready for your big break? with none other than Starkiller! are you nervous?”_

_\- “My...yeah, kinda. But it’s with him, so I know I’m gonna be okay. We’ll see what happens...”_

The crew inside the room cuts the interview and they re-accommodate the set, gearing it up for the actual scene. 

“You ready, big guy!?” Poe asks from where his sitting on a director’s chair. 

But Hux is in a trance and can only nod his head. He’s standing right in front of the doors as a runner might do before a marathon -- just, standing, gearing up, _breathing_.

This is it. He’s going to meet Kylo for the first time, _they’re going to have sex_. 

It’s now or never. 

The moment of truth.

“ _We’re ready for Starkiller!”_ he overhears from someone’s radio in the distance. 

“Aaaaaaand, enter Hux. Action!” The director yells. 

Hux registers until now that he had completely forgotten the name of the director. But -- it doesn’t even matter. He’s moving on autopilot. 

He pushes the wooden double-doors and jumps in, pumped with adrenaline like a madman aboard an airplane, ready to haul himself into the air without a parachute. 

\---

The moment Hux steps into the room, he’s aware that there are cameras all around them, yes -- and the grips, the sound guys -- but his eyes are solely fixed on him: on _Kylo._ Drawn like magnets, indeed. Or like his and Kylo’s energy were two mack trucks colliding against one another. He could come up with all sorts of analogies but in the end, one could not deny that it was nothing short of _sublime_ , this unspeakable thing between them. 

Pure electricity, the moment when Hux drinks Kylo in, so intensely that it makes Kylo crumble down, a slave to his self-consciousness: he’s smiling, one of those stubborn smiles that no matter how hard you try to suppress due to embarrassment, you just cannot hide it; he covers his face with his palms because he has turned the brightest shade of red, shaking his head as if he was reprimanding himself for giving away his lack of experience in such a business -- unable to contain his giddiness at finally having to work with Hux. 

It’s aggressively adorable, pulling at the strings that envelope Hux’s heart: this contrast, this big man that could easily overpower him in bed, yet he hunches in on himself like a child. So, so innocent. Like the forbidden fruit, unleashing wickedness into the world with the first bite. 

Hux wants to devour it.

He steps closer and closer to Kylo, who, in sensing his approach, finally looks up. A warm and fuzzy feeling settles in his chest as they remain paralyzed, appraising each other. _His eyes -- my lord -- his eyes_ , Hux thinks. His soulful, deep, deep, bourbon brown eyes, such a potent gaze. And the same could be said about Hux’s -- whose own irises appeared to be reflecting the afternoon sunshine coming from the transparent curtains, like emeralds or alexandrites. They want to take all the time in the world to wax poetry about every attribute, but then they remember that they are in a set, and there’s a film to carry through. They both let out nervous giggles at that realization, and Hux is the first one to reach out, extending his palm for Kylo to take.

They’re almost eye to eye when they stand -- Kylo is only a couple of inches taller than Hux. How perfectly convenient: they could kiss better, 69 better; kiss, kiss, kiss and fuck while still being able to kiss. Like equals. And oh, how beautiful, absolutely handsome, Kylo is. Watching him in his videos could not possibly compare. Hux sees in detail all of Kylo’s moles; the faintest scars on one side of his jaw and specially the one that bisects his face, from the left side of his neck up to his eyebrow; how plush and full his lips are, like a fluffy pillow, where Hux could lay his own lips to rest forever. Or a juicy peach that _must_ taste heavenly. 

Up close like this, he can really appreciate the flecks of green and hazel that complement the brown of his eyes. As sweet as honey, every inch of that man. Hux cups his face with both palms, gently caressing his skin with his thumbs, trying to get a feel of his energy so that he could ease him and make his next move. Kylo is trembling at their proximity, and Hux wants to _weep_ with the sudden onslaught of affection he felt for him. 

“Hi”, Hux tenderly whispers, still soothing the sides of his cheeks, passing this thumbs through the faint valley of stubble. 

“Hi…” Kylo’s answer is shy, barely audible. 

“Nice to meet you.” 

Kylo chuckles and blushes even further, “nice to meet you too.”

“You okay?” 

“Mhmm...yeah...” Kylo closes his eyes to really focus on the feeling of Hux’s touch on his face...lets himself be soothed. His head turns in instinct, seeking more of that caress, nuzzling Hux’s hands like a puppy, basking in the comfort. 

Hux smiles at his reaction. “Good” he murmurs. He then proceeds to get them both acquainted with each other’s presence, their touch, their skin. Hux lightly traces Kylo’s face with the tip of his nose; starting with the left side of his jaw, onto his cheek, then his nose...up to his temple, easing the tension spots there...then stopping to exchange butterfly kisses with his pale eyelashes, and then repeating all those delicate gestures on the opposite side. Hux humms, hoping the vibrations of his voice will feel good against Kylo’s skin -- he can already feel him melting, succumbing to Hux’s care, shoulders abandoning their previous stress and his neck arching back both in pleasure and in silent invitation. 

Though Hux doesn’t kiss his neck yet, he gingerly presses his nose to that place below Kylo’s ear, breathing deeply. He could not describe his scent but it was something so soft -- if one could explain such an ephemeral thing like that. It was the smell of fresh laundry, of lazy mornings tangled in blankets that have been warmed from the heat of sleeping bodies. His musk was something unique and inviting and _manly_ , and definitely, entirely, _Kylo’s._ They snuggled their heads for a long while, alternating each side, milking that first instance for as long as they could. It was but a mere initiation ritual -- Hux, patiently waiting for the moment when Kylo would be ready. The calm before the storm.

With their eyes closed it was tempting to just fall asleep like that -- fall, one on top of the other and just _be_. They were so, utterly relaxed with each other now. So enamoured already. Before they could doze off, they have enough presence of mind to wrap their arms around one another out of their own accord-- lightly at first and then really tugging themselves closer and tighter. So tight as if they might truly become one. 

But that came later. 

Kylo gets antsy, rubbing Hux’s back up and down, mapping all his lines before his touch turns urgent, and his fingertips start clawing at his clothing, pressing Hux to himself even tighter. As if Kylo was trying to grasp all he could or else it might be taken away from him. Hux chuckles at his impatience - heart warming by the second -- and takes a step back to regard Kylo. He wants to ask, “Are you ready?” but Kylo’s eyes says it all. And it’s like Kylo reads his mind because he’s faintly nodding and looking at him with earnest -- Hux can only bite his lips and brace himself. He cups his palms to Kylo’s face one again, bringing him in for a kiss, _at last!_

From there, their paces are akin to a live wire, both of them moaning in relief each time their tongues meet and tangle and twirl, in a never ending dance; while their groins rub and press against one another -- so fiercely that they both stumble back at times, laughing as they quickly regain their footing for the sake of continuing their kiss. 

They separate for the briefest of moments, enough for Hux to take Kylo’s black t-shirt off. He doesn’t even get the chance to admire him naked, for Kylo is quickly pouncing on Hux to strip him as well. He has more layers, and Kylo huffed in annoyance. He takes his green jacket in a flash, but struggles with his black turtleneck when it gets caught up on his neck on its way up. It earns him a huge grin from Hux, which undoubtedly illuminates the entire room but hits Kylo like a fucking supernova, right through his heart -- feels like his nervous system might sort-circuit at the sight of his lean frame up close. 

Still grinning, Hux pulls Kylo back in for a kiss, gently pushing back as they make their way to the bed, with Hux falling on top of Kylo -- their mouths meeting instantly. 

Upon topping him, Kylo holds on to Hux, brings his body to rub against him tighter and tighter as they kiss -- hands panning all the way of his back, to gently squeeze his ass and toy with the hem of his pants, trying to yank them off of him. Hux can tell that the flame has been ignited - that Kylo is already lost in the pleasure, uncaring about the crew watching them. So now’s the time to up their pace. 

Kylo’s kisses have a bite to them now, a nipping-and-licking choreograph that accelerates in rhythm with each minute that passes. They’re already sweating and they haven’t done anything extraordinary yet -- but so was the power emanating from their kisses alone. 

Hux punishes Kylo though, for jumping out of the pot this quickly -- detaches his mouth and instead goes for Kylo’s neck, making sure to mark every single spot -- from one mole to another, and all the space in between. He kisses harder each time he feels Kylo’s hips grinding into his own --feels the big bulge in Kylo’s pants as if it might pop off at any second. Hux cannot take it, he has to taste him. 

He starts to travel a path downwards and savours every lasting moan that spills from Kylo’s mouth as he squirms, with every passing of his tongue through the plains of hard muscle -- from the time spent biting and licking each pectoral, testing how meaty they really were, and how sensitive those pink nipples were to Hux sucking him like a starving man. Kylo groans and groans in desperation, grabbing Hux’s hair is if his ginger locks were reins with which to hold onto the ride. 

Hux sinks lower, to dip his tongue beneath each rib, his taut skin stretched over all that muscle, how was that even possible? and yet it was so soft, covered in a constellation of dark moles. So, so sweet. Sweeter as he reaches his navel and nuzzles the fine happy trail that leads to a thatch of neatly trimmed, black pubic hair. Hux drools and can’t even take his time -- he’s yanking Kylo’s pants along with his boxers in one swift motion. And that’s when he’s stunned -- eyes going wide at the sight, at the gift awaiting him: Kylo’s beautiful cock, standing swollen and so, so _thick_ and long, proudly arching up and leaking precum. 

Hux is a man possessed. He had seen it in videos, yes, but nothing beats the actual experience. He goes in, _breathes_ Kylo in while licking his lips. His hot breath over Kylo’s cock is enough to make him tense and inch his hips forward in a silent plea. He stares down at Hux, pleading, pleading, pleading. It was the rawest, most innocent and inherent of needs -- the release that Kylo asks for, with his puffed lips from being bitten and his sweaty locks that curl even wilder with the perspiration. That look...Hux felt as if he were housing a cageful of butterflies or wild birds, eager to fly free from within him. 

Did love at first sight exist? at first _fuck_? 

Hux -- the mischief of him -- ignores Kylo’s cock to nuzzle his strong thighs instead. There was just so much surface area to him -- his legs were so strong and long, they went on for days, and they were freckled as well, covered in light hairs, by _god_ , did he have a field day just kissing and biting and licking everything, all the while making sure to caress and knead whatever spot that his mouth wasn’t on -- didn’t want to miss a thing. 

Finally he looks up and almost _dies_ on the spot. Kylo is whining and grabbing onto the sheets, itching to redirect Hux’s mouth to his aching cock but too afraid of his own strength -- didn’t want to hurt him by pulling on his hair it too hard, he just reaches his hand out in yearning, like when children do grabby hands when they want to reach the cookie jar on top of the cupboard. 

The butterflies within Hux get wilder still. He lovingly smiles as he grabs Kylo’s had and crawls all the way back to his mouth to kiss him in an attempt to calm him down -- relieve a little bit of tension before continuing. 

He wanted it to last, didn’t care about anyone else -- about the sound guy’s arms getting tired or the camera operators having to stand at odd positions to catch all their shots. 

He didn’t care at all. 

They tenderly kiss, with one of their hands held, while the others caressed the sides of their faces. 

With the one hand Kylo was holding, he gently guides Hux to straddle his chest -- puppy eyed as if he was trying to convince him -- before reverently stroking Hux’s sides, his abdomen. With a little bit of fumbling they manage to take off Hux’s pants and underwear, before he goes to straddle that wide chest again. 

And Kylo is in awe of all of Hux’s lines, his protruding ribs, his soft belly… his eyes watered at the sight of Hux’s ginger pubes, nestling such a pretty cock: long and thin like the rest of him, uncut and pink. He looks up at Hux, silently begging for permission, to which Hux responds by lightly threading through Kylo’s soft curls, edging him forward. 

Without thinking twice, Kylo envelops him all, wastes no time in building up a rhythm -- swirling Hux’s cock in and out of his mouth’s perfect heat that, making Hux groan and arch his head back in utter fascination. 

In his scenes, Hux was prone to exaggerate his moans, his responses...but nothing was faked as Kylo blew him, not a single thing. Every moan -- that got louder and guttural with each stroking of Kylo’s tongue -- was absolutely real. And he had never felt this incredible -- so exquisite that the only way he could manifest it was with sounds that made him sound pained, pained for having to have waited so long to finally know what being with Kylo felt like. 

Kylo seemed just what he liked, just when to hollow out his cheeks and when to switch to kitten-licks along the veins of his length. Hux is in _heaven,_ seeing Kylo’s eyes go half-mast as he deep-throats him - sucks - and swallows him all, while his hands roughly squeeze and knead his perfectly full-- perfectly round ass, teasing a lingering finger on the edges of his rim. He almost finishes right then and there, but is conscious enough to gently guide Kylo away from him before ruining everything by cumming too soon. 

Kylo whines -- a thin thread of precum and saliva lingering from Hux’s tip to Kylo’s mouth as he backs away. 

“Shh…” Hux murmurs, ever so gently easing his darling boy. He steps to the side to retrieve the lube from the bedside table that the art department had placed and returns to lie on his stomach, in between Kylo’s legs. “Relax...I’m going to make this good for you…” he breathes into that warm, secret spot, from Kylo’s balls up to his already quivering hole. “So, so good…” 

He’s quick to get the loosening up part, over with. He lubes up his fingers and gets to work methodically. Normally he would enjoy drawing it out as long as he could, teasing and edging his partner with leisurely licks and scissoring fingers. But right now he was just craving to be inside Kylo, as close as two lovers could get. Like a traveller, yearning to return home after a long time away. It occurs to Hux, as he eats Kylo’s ass and strokes him off with his other hand -- that he feels like he’s known Kylo forever. Not because he has seen his videos, but for some other unexplainable reason entirely. This encounter -- felt more like a warm welcome, like a reunion, rather than a first-time meeting. He had never believed himself to be a hopeless romantic, and reflecting on this while his jaw worked to fuck his tongue deeper into his ass was the least appropriate -- but it was true. 

He could not let Kylo go after this, he’d be devastated.

Kylo -- as if he was stunned by Hux’s own train of thought, able to read it somehow-- whines and makes grabby hands again, reaching for Hux’s hand. “I’m ready…” he exclaims, breathless. “I’m ready, please…come to me, come here, please…” he’s babbling as he guides Hux back to him. 

They don’t let go of their hands, as Hux takes himself in hand and pushes in slowly -- both of them growling at the contact. Kylo wants to close his eyes but instead huffs in the effort of easing that initial burn, staring directly into Hux’s eyes -- they’re both wide-eyed in amazement, as if they were discovering, for the first time, the gloriousness of sex, the marvellous, torturing pain that somehow felt delicious the more one played with it. 

Hux bottoms out and they rest their foreheads together, their mouths watering and searching for one another -- though they’re both too dazed to actually meet, simply breathing into each other. They’re sighing and groaning from deep within their chests as they squeeze their hands tighter. 

Hux starts to girate his hips and everything goes spiralling out of orbit, with every thrust. Like descending into the rabbit hole like Alice in Wonderland. Every lunge feels exquisite, burning, every single one of their nerves is on fire as the crest builds and builds. 

What started out as gentle fucking turns into a frantic quest for that orgasm -- Hux’s hips have a mind of their own as they piston in and out of Kylo, harder and harder by the second like a roller coaster accelerating by kinetic energy. They can’t even change their positions, so immersed in their built pace. “Harder, please…” Kylo sighs when Hux complies and hits him with more vigour -- hits him right in the target, in his prostate. 

Hux groans when he feels it -- nothing is more rewarding; being welcomed in and out again into that warmth heat was heavenly but stroking Kylo’s spot was another sensation entirely -- heightened with the look in his eyes -- mad, mad, mad with want and effort to hold on, how he clenches his jaw and tenses his neck to keep the pleasure from spilling out too soon. 

Hux brings one of Kylo’s legs up and around his hip as he re-accommodates them, so now they’re both laying on their side which permits Hux to fuck him from a better angle, circling his hips with the mission of hitting that pillowy spot all the more intensely, which has Kylo nearly sobbing with relief, nails digging into Hux’s palms.

They have not stopped holding hands, their hold only gradually tightens as the force of their rutting increases, as their breaths get labored and their moans more wanton and loud. 

The peak was right _there_ , waiting, way too soon, for their taste, but they were too far gone to ignore it: that divine sensation, starting from their tip-toes and travelling, up, up, up...settling in between their legs at bay, buzzing and tingling and waiting...waiting for the right touch, the correct graze… 

“Ready? are you ready to come for me...?” They can’t even speak properly -- so lost in a haze of pleasure and shared breaths and spit and sweat as they hold hands and brace themselves. 

“I want it...I want it, but I want to make it last…”

“Don’t worry…” Hux whispers, right into Kylo’s ear to hear, and no one esle. The audience that would watch this will be left yearning to hear just what had Hux murmured, for Kylo to twist and squeeze his eyes closed, groaning like a tortured soul. “This is not over yet, you’re going to fuck me afterwards, you’re going to fill me, you’re mine...do you hear me? you're mine, all mine, all mine, I’ve wanted you for so long…” 

“Yes!, me too, me too, I want you so fucking bad... _ohhhh_ ” 

_“Come for me, come for me, come for me, you’re doing so good, baby, that’s it”_

He keeps on murmuring and sighing and nuzzling Kylo’s neck, as his hips keep ramming into him. He talks to him, gently guiding him into that cliff, pushing him off and then taking the dive himself. When they come it’s explosive, like a twin, cresting waves ascending up into the sky to then come crashing down at the shore -- and slowly, slowly caressing the sand, expanding all the way until there’s nothing left but total peace. 

Just then they unclasp their hands, only to hug themselves as closely as possible -- with their lips latched onto one another, their groans muffled by each other’s mouths.

Their passionate kiss turns into unhurried light pecs, tender little things, timid licks. As they sigh in contemptment, in utter relaxation. Their kisses are airy and breathy as they regain their composure, like athletes after having run a marathon. And their hearts are beating just as quickly. 

They remain tangled in the aftermath. Face to face, and so close that their noses were practically touching. They both giggle nervously, awestruck that this actually happened. Their eyes are shiny and bright and loving. So open, no truths were hidden in the openness of their gazes and their smiles. They kiss one last time, now fully conscious and not driven by blind desire, losing the sense of time into the kiss until they hear, “That’s a wrap!” and they reluctantly separate. 

The crew applauds, and they can hear the director and Poe congratulating them, but they ignore them. They’re still immersed in each other’s eyes, wishing they could stay like that forever. 

\--- 

When Hux hits the showers his hands are trembling with anxiety, as he’s not sure that he’ll see Kylo when he retires for the day. He curses everyone on the goddamn company. 

They had awkwardly sat as everyone on the crew came to congratulate them on such a wonderful scene. Before they could even say anything, both of their assistants had come to fetch and direct them to their respective dressing rooms. 

As they were being hauled away, they could only look back in earnest -- mentally apologizing with their gazes, hoping that the other would understand.

He lets out a long sigh as he changes into a clean set of clothes and wraps himself in a cozy jacket and scarf. It was winter after all, and shooting had taken them the entirety of the day -- it was well past midnight when he said his goodbyes to everyone, grabbed his complimentary gift basket from his dressing room and stepped outside the studio. 

Deep into his intrusive thoughts was he, that he hadn’t noticed the tall figure leaning against one of the pillars of the house’s entrance. All in black: black puffer jacket, jeans and boots, with a hint of burgundy red on a thick scarf around his neck. 

Hux freezes, not by the below zero temperature but at Kylo’s hypnotizing eyes, glossy under a nearby lamp. Neither knows what to say, nor who should talk first, even -- they stand, breathless under this new setting. The magnetic pull from before still working its magic. 

“So…” Kylo begins. “We weren’t properly introduced”, he extends his hand out for Hux to take. “I’m Ben. Ben Solo.” He reluctantly says, for he despised his name and much preferred his porn star alias, even if he couldn’t go by that on a daily basis. But that story was one to be told on another day...over coffee or dinner, maybe. 

Hux smiled -- heart soaring, soaring, soaring with glee, up to space and beyond. “Hi, Ben. I’m Armitage. Armitage Hux -- but you can call me Hux. I don’t like my first name, it’s such a mouthful.” And Kylo grinned, so brightly. So neither liked their names? A common ground already. 

“So…you ever wanna go out for coffee with me? catch a movie? I...I would love to get to know you better, Hux. Um...what we just did--” 

“--Yes. Yes, I know.” Hux interrupts before they’re forced into an awkward conversation that would derive in the subject of feelings, way too early in the game. But he knows, of course he knows, they both do. Some things could only be explained as visceral feelings, but they were valid nonetheless: what had transpired was more than a mere fucking, a scene in a porno. 

He grabs Kylo’s hand and squeezes it, just like they had done earlier. “I would love to get a coffee with you.” 

Kylo lets out a nervous huff of breath and cannot hide his excited grin. “N-now? I don’t think anywhere’s open at this hour though.” 

“Well, you could come join me at the hotel Im staying, I’m sure they’ll at least have room service, we could order in and talk i-if...if you want.” Hux replied, not wanting to come off too strong, dreading being rejected.

But Kylo looks so relieved, suppressing his own eagerness and thankful that Hux seemed to reciprocate.

“That sounds amazing to me” He murmurs, with the fondest of smiles curving its way on his lips. 

“Perfect. We have all the time in the world now.” 

They share a conspiratory look and burst out laughing in utter happiness. 

Together at last, they leave hand in hand.

They would certainly need that late-night cap. They wouldn’t be sleeping any time soon. 

\---

**_Phasma:_ ** _OMG. Boy, u r trending on insta and literally everywhere else. Ohhh and have you checked this article yet!!? IM DYING._

It was a Sunday morning, and Hux was disturbed by the sudden pinging of his cellphone -- flooded with texts from Phasma. She had linked him to an article that, yes, he had already seen. It came as a text post from tumblr: apparently someone had put together all the bits and pieces and pictures of him and Kylo together that had surfaced after the shooting of their video for XResistance. Ever since it premiered nearly a year after its making, everyone had gone _insane_ . If the comments were crazy before, now they were just _raging._

It appeared as if every single person on the internet that was or wasn’t into porn was raving about them. There were comments, gifs, clips, photo-manips, fanart...

As he lays on his back in bed and goes through what Phasma sent him he can’t help but chuckle to himself. 

Because he hadn’t been entirely guiltless: he had added more wood to the fire of rumours stating that him and Kylo Ren were dating, with pride. 

Someone crawls up beside him in bed, nuzzling into his chest and pulling him close with one arm. 

“What are you laughing at?” a deep voice, gruffy with sleep and exertion from the night before, mumbles into Hux’s neck. 

“Just the latest gossip.” 

Kylo snickers and inches closer to look at Hux’s phone screen, before stealing a morning kiss from his boyfriend.

His freaking boyfriend. 

A year later, the novelty of their relationship hadn’t died in the least. If anything, that was what they loved the most -- the _growing up-together_ thing. 

And their favorite thing was, sparking up those rumours by being out in the open together, leaving ominous comments on each other’s porn channels. Just the slightest hint at a relationship, and everyone went crazy with the theories. 

“How about we give ’em something to really gossip about?” Kylo suggests with a wicked glint in his eyes. 

“What do you have in mind?” 

“Come here” Kylo grabs Hux’s phone from him and opens up the camera app to take a selfie: both of them with bed-heads, eyes still sleepy but still glowing from the marathon-sex session they had had last night. They both look debauched and content, amidst the pillows and rumbled sheets in the frame, with Kylo cradling Hux to his chest with an arm around the neck. 

The selfie turns out a bit blurry but it does the deed: they look so pleased in the pic, super devious and knowing. 

Kylo logs into his instagram and posts it as a story, immediately closing the app and tossing the phone aside afterwards, letting the craze erupt on the side as he reaches to kiss Hux. 

His boyfriend. 

They let the world keep going -- the phone still pinging and buzzing. They do not care, not now, not as Kylo straddles Hux and grinds against him. Happy and so in love, after all the pining and longing. 

Hux preens under Kylo’s touch, slipping further under the covers and taking Kylo with him. Mouths fitting into place like two pieces of a puzzle. 

Hux would never spend another Sunday alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this took me way longer than I expected, but hope it was worth the wait! The title comes from the song "Best Part" by Daniel Caesar. And another fun fact, XResistance is actually based on XConfessions which is run by ErikaLust! The sex scene here is heavily inspired by a video of theirs featuring pornstar Owen Gray and a fan, though I forgot how it was titled.  
> you can find me on [ tumblr!](https://theold-ultraviolence.tumblr.com%22)

**Author's Note:**

> This story had been in the works for so long now! Me and my friend had started toying and joking around with the idea, and I had originally written a first abstract of it as a gift to her, but never got around to finishing it. Finally I came back and re-read it and I am so glad I did! Second chapter is coming soon!


End file.
